Stay
by Kittykat2001
Summary: "Ally! Wait don't go! I am so sorry! Please Ally!" His cries were meaningless, he broke her in that one moment. Ally is gone, she drifted off with everything else she once loved...Austin does something terrible and it drives Ally over the edge...(Warning; T for dark themes, character death) (one-shot)


**Hi guys! I am reposting this! If you don't know who I am please, please, PLEASE, take a look at my profile on the top.**

**READ MY PROFILE THEN CONTINUE!...please:)**

**I am really sorry guys :'( I'm still not over it. I looked up my stories and one of them has been deleted. I'm devastated to say the least and I can never forgive myself. On the bright side, I will have NEW and BETTER stories up soon. One is exactly like my story that got deleted. So please enjoy this last sad remembrance. I love you! BRB! **

**Stay**

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

"Ally! Wait don't go! I am so sorry! Please Ally!

His cries were meaningless, she couldn't even hear them. The only thing she could hear was her heart slowly shattering. He broke her; the once fun-loving Ally is gone. She drifted off with everything else she once loved…

_Flashback…_

_She lied in her bed, cuddled up with all her pillows and blankets. She sighed contently before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Just before she could fall into complete relaxation, a loud 'BEEEP!' woke her up from her slumber. She groaned in annoyance and reached around for her alarm clock, still half asleep. Suddenly realizing the loud 'Beep' was not from her clock, but from her voicemail. She picked up her phone, flipped it open, and whispered a soft 'hello?' into it._

"_Ally? It's Austin. Are you asleep?"_

"_Oh, hey Austin, of course not, it's only like what? 2:30 A.M" she whispered sarcastically._

"_Really! Good! Come over to my place A.S.A.P"_

"_I was joking Austin! Also, what the hell do you want at 2 in the freaking morning!"_

"_PLEASE ALLY! It's an emergency!"_

"_Just call Trish or something; I don't have time for this"_

"_Awww! Please Ally!"_

"_No"_

"_PLEASE!"_

"_NO!"_

"_PLEASE ALLY! PLEASE ALLY, PLEASE! WITH A PANCAKE ON TOP! PLEA-"_

"_FINE! I'll be there in a few" she said, grumbling a few curses here and there._

"_Thank you so much! Trust me you won't regret it" he said, his voice dropping a few octaves, "Oh and please don't come bac-" _

_She didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence because all his screaming was giving her a headache. She yawned once more and quietly peeled herself from her warm bed._

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay_

_She only slipped on a pair of jeans, a baggy sweatshirt and her converse. There was no need to be fancy for Austin. _

_She ran out of her room and slipped out into the cold night. As she got to Austin's house, she saw him. He was sitting on his front step, waiting, for her. She smiled brightly, despite her anger for him because of earlier. He grinned as he saw her, but, it disappeared and was soon replaced with frown. _

_Ally approached him with open arms and hugged him tightly. Although, she didn't notice his earlier frown and him not hugging back. She pulled away and grinned at him._

"_Hey, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_I- Um- I"_

"_Just tell me Austin"_

_He sighed and breathed in deeply, "I love you Ally Dawson" _

"_I- I Austin I"_

_He cut her off with a rough, yet passionate kiss. She was stunned yet completely overjoyed. It lasted only a few seconds, but to her, it meant the world. She's never been so happy before, through her years of bullying, hatred and pity. She finally felt loved. She was on the verge of giving up, but every time she did, he brought her back. Now, she had everything in the palm in her hand._

_She had tears in her eyes now, not tears of sadness like she usually had, tears of joy, "I love you too Austin, thank you so much" _

"_For what Ally?"_

"_For saving me"_

_He knew that had more meaning behind it, but he simply choice to ignore it. The soft ringing from his phone made them jump apart. HE flipped open his phone and revealed a message. He scanned it quickly, while his eyes darkened with lust. He licked his lips and flipped his phone off. _

"_I've gotta go Ally, but I love you" he said, not at all seeming like he meant it._

_Without waiting for a reply, he took off in a sprint near the direction to his house, leaving behind a stunned Ally_

_._

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take–it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

_She couldn't believe her eyes, he told her he loved her, read a message and just…took off? She was beyond mad. She sprinted to his house and stopped at his door. Just before she could barge in, she heard voices. It sounded like Austin speaking to someone. It definitely wasn't his parents or some guy friends. It sounded like Trish, Dez and…Kira._

_She crouched down by his window and peeped in. Suddenly, she regretted she did. The colour drained from her face as she watched. Listened. They were talking about her._

"_So Austin…did you do it?" Dez asked_

"_Yup"_

"_Did you enjoy it?" Kira asked_

"_Well duh…" suddenly he burst out laughing, "of course not, I mean seriously, its Ally"_

"_Looks like I owe you 200 bucks" Trish said laughing_

"_Okay Austin, you're a legend, kissing Ally, 'confessing' your love for her…dude you're a legacy" Dez said_

"_Yeah, Miss depressed Ally Dawson" Kira said flatly_

"_What's wrong babe" Austin said to Kira_

"_Nothing" _

"_Maybe this will help" _

_Suddenly, Austin kissed Kira roughly and pulled her onto his lap. After a heated make-out session, Dez and Trish finally opened their eyes. _

"_Get a room you two"_

"_Better than kissing Ally, the ugly freak, she's pathetic"_

_She felt like everything hit her like a ton of bricks. Dez, Trish and Austin were no-one to her. She's been through a lot of pain before, and she's not talking like breaking her arm or anything, she talking abuse, bullying, physical harm, you name it. But, nothing hurt more than this. _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

_I finally had enough. I stood up and barged through his door. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me in shock. _

"_I'm pathetic Austin? Yeah you know what, I AM! I'm a bitch because I get bullied every day. I'm a slut because I cry myself to sleep every night. I'm ugly because my dad abuses me every night! And I'm pathetic because I cut myself and I put myself down! Then you know what! I am pathetic. Thanks for helping me point hat out. I don't think I even have a reason to live on anymore" She said tears flowing out freely._

_Trish was in tears and shock. Dez was on the verge of crying and Austin was shocked…that's it._

_She ran out the door and home. Ignoring someone's persistent calls. _

_End of Flashback_

She ran home and grabbed a large knife. She looked at her reflection in the knife and scoffed.

Pathetic

Ugly

Slut

Stupid

Bitch

She deserved to die. She dug the knife into her skin and watched as blood leaked onto the pearl white floor. Suddenly a loud crash came from the living room and within seconds Austin was in the kitchen doorway. He looked at what Ally was doing and gasped. He started to cry and weep while looking at her in shock.

"A-Ally what are y-you thinking! H-How can you even think of leaving me!"

"YOU LEFT ME! Besides you have Kira don't you!" she said digging the knife deeper into her flesh and crying out.

"NO! I'm sorry! It was a mistake! Don't leave me please!" he said full on weeping.

"I can't stay. I'm sorry. But you know from everything I had endured this had hurt the most because I-l loved you A-Austin!" she said crying as well.

"Ally NO!"

It was too late. She dug the knife into her skin deep enough to kill her. The blood seeped out onto the floor as she dropped the knife. She wept and fell out into unconsciousness.

"ALLY NO!"

He caught her limp body in his hands and cradled her. She could hear his faint cries of pain. She finally heard his last words.

"I really did love you Ally, and I swear that I just wanted you to stay with me"

He kissed her bloody lips before crying and mumbling 'Stay with me please' to her over and over again. She smiled and slipped into darkness, with his words 'stay' echoing in her head….

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay, stay._

_I want you to stay, oh. _


End file.
